Tripping Down Memory Lane
by SecretlyBeautiful
Summary: Max has memory problems which disappear quickly. Well, in every case except for Alec.
1. Shutting Down

Chapter One: Shutting Down  
  
*How could this happen?* Max thought as she looked around the unfamiliar room, her eyes landing on a smug man with devilish features. She browsed through the index of her memory, and mentally reached for the tab marked, "earlier today." Going through the pictures, she put them together. Apartment . . . Alec and OC. . . Handcuffs . . . HANDCUFFS?! Oh . . .then there was a picture of her baby's license plate. Alec always told her to change it more often – tactical advantage.  
  
Stupid Sector Police now had her baby. Max wondered how much White had paid them to take her away into custody. She had bought that bike with her own legal cash! Thankfully, she was bailed out of jail an hour later. Unfortunately, it was by her archenemy and all around bad guy – Special Agent Ames White.  
  
"Where's my son?" the evil man (commonly known as Special Agent Ames White) reiterated. "WHERE?" was repeated over and over with some "Do I have to kill you and retrieve 494 and that dog-man?" thrown into the mix. After a few of his smacks, hits and tortuous questions, Max began to shut her body down. She couldn't let anything slip; TC would be in danger and it would, once again, be her fault. Any secrets he would've managed to get out of her would compromise their safety AND without their knowledge. But good ol' Manticore always had a few - but very useful - tricks up its sleeve. Her body was the easier of the two to close down– it was strapped to a cold, hard metal chair. She then set to the second step of rendering herself unconscious, but her mind was much more difficult. Thoughts of Ray, Alec, Joshua, Logan and TC buzzed through her mind. Alec was hardest to forget: How could you forget the one person who was always around (and who kept being brought up by White)? Okay, so it may have been a bit more than that. He was vital to her and she couldn't imagine her life without him. Not that she would EVER admit this to anyone.  
  
Max shut Alec in a safe that her mind couldn't break into. He became a question wrapped in an enigma enveloped in a mystery which she didn't know was there. There were only a few things she didn't even bother to forget: OC, her best friend who could really put on the smack down, and Manticore. She didn't need to worry about OC; girls kick ass, says so on a tee- shirt. Manticore – well, Manticore was too painful and complicated. Other things – small things – were still there, but Max didn't care. Her mission was almost complete. She wasn't aware of gunshots and a once familiar voice saying, "Max, we're getting you out of here."  
  
***~***  
  
Alec crouched down, hiding in the shadows. It had taken them way too long to find the right corridor. Why did those damn familiars have to make them all look the same? Even with Transgenic senses, the place had them confused. It wasn't important now though; they were in the right place.  
  
Then Alec saw her. She was strapped down to a chair in the middle of the room, displayed for White in all her glory. He was struck speechless – she was covered in blood. He couldn't signal to her, she was hurt and couldn't do anything while stuck to the furniture. He needed a distraction. Eyeing Mole's gun, several possibilities began to form.  
  
Alec then saw Max flutter her eyes closed and watched the all too familiar process start. *Shit. She's shutting down. We gotta hurry this up. * Alec waited a minute, and then motioned to his partners in crime. Mole shot off his gun, distracting the Familiar. Alec blurred behind White's back and took his opportunity to knock his enemy out. After White was on the floor, complete with two very black eyes and a broken leg, Alec grabbed an extremely quiet Max and whispered, "Max, we're getting you out of here."  
  
He hoped Max hadn't completed the process. She was a perfectionist on missions and it was very, very probable that she wouldn't remember he existed. *Why is that so bad? *She would forget he was her personal punching bag. Yelling wouldn't be as frequent, either. But it still scared him. He had a clue as to why, but he'd be damned if he ever admitted it. A ring of smoke framed his face, bringing him back to reality. He undid the ties on Max's chair and brought her over to Mole. Her limp body hung loosely in his arms and weighted him down with thoughts again.  
  
*Max would never let me hold her like this. Or at all. She must have completed the process. Ha! Lover boy's gonna flip when she doesn't remember he's a geeky cyber-hero . . . I mean, love of her life. Maybe she'll see him for what he really is . . .I'm getting seriously sick of that know-it- all old man. She should really find someone more her type . . . *  
  
Alec almost tripped over Mole's gun he was so distracted. He woke up out of his daydream and handed Max over to Joshua. Mole took his chance to spit on White's face before Alec strapped the Agent into the hard metal chair. The bastard really deserved it. 


	2. Memory

Chapter Two: Memory  
  
Max woke up to find herself in a familiar place. Was it? Yes, it was her apartment. She lifted herself up, looking for one of the people she knew, or at least remembered she did.  
  
"Original Cindy? OC, are you home?" Max called. She tried not to move too much; her body was aching with patches of dry blood from...something. She tried to think of what could do that kind of damage to an X5. The only answer was one of her kind or ....a Familiar. She hadn't seen any lately. But she also didn't remember getting hurt. When she thought about it, she didn't remember anything about last night at all.  
  
Before she could dig any deeper into the enigma of the past, two people hurried into the room. She recognized one as her boo and best friend in the universe, Cindy. The other...he looked like Ben, but her siblings had been on the selective list of 'Remember This', and this wasn't her brother. He didn't seem at all like Ben though. Plus why would there be another Transgenic around? She and her brothers were the only ones out, right? OC saved her from plunging into misery about her lost brother by giving her the biggest hug in history. Max smiled and returned the gesture, but was confused by her friend's next words.  
  
"Original Cindy is so glad you remember her! Your boy said it could take you years!"  
  
*My boy? Who? My boyfriend? Or a friend that's a boy? *Max found it would be best to simply ask. "Who?"  
  
"Oh shit. Yep baby boo, she don't remember you." Turning back to Max, Cindy continued. "What do you remember 'sides your girl?"  
  
Max eyed the familiar stranger. *He's hot! Wait...should I be thinking that? I have the feeling that something's wrong. Maybe I have a boyfriend? But if I know HIM why would I have anyone else? Shame. He IS gorgeous. Whoa, that's kind of like thinking my brother is hot. He's not my brother, though. Wait...does he know about Manticore? * That last thought was vital to the current conversation, so she whispered it to Cindy.  
  
"Boo, he's from Manticore! Girl, this'll take a while." *That explains the good looks. So much for the, 'just a coincidence' theory. *  
  
"Oh. Well, I remember Manticore," Max answered OC's previous question, "obviously. I remember the escape." *The Chinese Clan - being the best thief in the joint, Fresca - his sweet little freckles and bright red hair as he innocently flirted with her back in California...*a single tear rolled down her cheek from missing her past. She didn't want to mention either of those because she was almost sure she would begin to bawl. Yet more and more memories came back to her as she went through each stage of her life. "I remember meeting you, getting our apartment... Kendra and the Space Needle. I remember returning to Manticore and escaping again, but I don't remember too much from that visit, though. What happened for my memory to become screwy? I don't remember any of last night. I'm just tired, confused and my body hurts like hell. And I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
OC took the pause as a good opportunity to re-introduce the two transgenics in the room. "Max, this is who I mentioned before, your boy, Alec. He knows ya, so Cindy will skip the other part."  
  
Max just stared at Alec, taking in and studying his features. "You look familiar..." was all she could say. Well, there was also the opportunity so say: 'You are the hottest man alive,' but it wouldn't have been quite appropriate. True, but not appropriate. She noticed excitement flash in his eyes before it was concealed by disappointment. It was obvious he was an X5; his face, aside from his eyes, was a total mask of his emotions. She wondered why he hid them from her before dismissing the issue. Soldiers did it out of habit.  
  
"I know. I look like Ben." Alec stated, again with an air of disappointment. He looked like a perfect copy, but that wasn't what drew her to him. He was much more animated and cheerful than Ben. Even when he was disappointed.  
  
"No, not really. You're very different." The spark of joy in his hazel depths made her happy, but also brought up the issue of remembering what had happened between them.  
  
***~***  
  
He didn't remind her of Ben? She couldn't be serious. This made him happy, and he knew why. He was genuinely worried about Max. She was all he could think about as he rode her baby away from the compound earlier. Actually, she was all he could think of. At all. He knew some X's had put themselves into comas when they shut themselves down. That thought made him acknowledge his feelings, although Max would kick his ass if she knew he was in love with her. But who knew with her this way? She might reciprocate...*Yeah right. Max, memory or not, is still Max. * He repeated this mantra again and again after her next comment.  
  
"Alec, huh? I like it. Why, though? Are you a smart-aleck or something?"  
  
"Yes, actually. That's exactly why...she named me." If Alec was going to exist in her life, he didn't want to be the punching bag. Not anymore. If he just told her about the past, she might go back to it. Plus, it sounded pretty lame anyways.  
  
"I'll have to see it to believe it. So, what's your designation? It might give me a clue to your familiarity."  
  
"X5-494. I wasn't in your unit."  
  
Alec gazed into Max's deep chocolate eyes. He could tell she was trying to remember. He wanted to help her, but he didn't want to tell her flat out. 'I'm the guy whose ass you kick when you're pissed off at anyone, especially your nerdy boyfriend.' Sounds really loveable, don't ya think? He was so close to her by now he considered kissing her to jog her memory, but the thought was rejected as another figure entered the room. 


	3. Are You Serious?

Chapter Three: Are You Serious?  
  
Logan came into Max's apartment. He had rushed over as soon as OC had called. He was praying Max remembered him. Shame they couldn't touch; Logan was sure she would remember him at first sight and would want to kiss him deeply. He'd have to remind her not to jump him. When Logan entered the room for real, the reaction was far different than he had expected. And to make matters worse, Alec was there and standing a *bit* too close to Max than Logan would have liked.  
  
***~***  
  
Max certainly did react to the addition to the room. The (also familiar) man, in his late 30's, smiled at her. She glanced back at Alec. His expressive eyes had a look that plainly said, "Oh, crap." Max struggled to disguise a snort.  
  
"Can I help you?" Max asked the odd man who seemed (to her taste) a little too happy to see her. She could tell Alec was having problems not bursting out into laughter. Apparently, she knew the creepy man.  
  
"Do I know you?" This question was not liked by her visitor, but was more accepted than the first.  
  
"Yes! Max, don't you remember me? Logan? Your hunky boyfriend?" If Max had been drinking something, she was positive she would have sprayed it all over his face in shock.  
  
"My boyfriend? That old geezer?" she whispered so quietly only transgenic ears could decode. Unfortunately, there was a transgenic and he wouldn't exactly take that particular comment to the grave. Not that she knew that.  
  
"Ummm...no. I don't remember you...Logan? I gotta blaze. Nice meeting you." Max said limply. She needed a ride on her baby. Plus, she might remember something about Alec. Or Logan.  
  
*Boyfriend? Not if I can help it! *  
  
***~***  
  
Alec couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. *Everyone at TC will be glad to hear that one. Does Max ever remember TC? *Alec would have to bring her there, but in the meantime, he'd have to return to the poisonous city. Someone would have to run it. But he could afford a detour to the Space Needle. 


	4. Needle Chat

Chapter Four: Needle Chat  
  
Max sat at the Space Needle. As soon as she saw it, she had remembered things about Seattle. Crash came to mind, and along with it a (usually drunk) man named Sketchy. He led to Jam Pony and her gay boss, Normal. (Well, gay as to popular belief—Max still wasn't fooled; she saw through that 'I have a hot WOMAN date') When she got atop the structure, there were distinct images of Ben, Tinga, Zack and her family flooding her mind. Thoughts of Ben brought her back to wondering about the man back at her apartment. Alec. 494. He had her stumped. Nothing so far had brought any memories of him. He had seemed caring, though. Caring to her. For her. This would be a LOT easier to comprehend if she didn't have a boyfriend. But wouldn't she see 'Logan' her supposed boyfriend and fall in love? Again?  
  
***~***  
  
As Alec walked up the stairs of the Needle, he heard a small whisper. He, even with his transgenic hearing, couldn't decode a thing. What?  
  
Part of his question was answered when he spotted something. Someone. Her. *I guess my life will be full to the Max, *Alec smirked at his clever and truthful pun. *Not that I mind if it is. *He would be a bit distracted with the fact that what he was thinking about was only feet away. He could still hear her mumbling. It was still incomprehensible.  
  
"Hey Maxie, you okay?" the words came out of his mouth before his mind could veto them.  
  
Without turning around, Max replied, "Yeah, Alec. Just confused." Max obviously did not remember herself. It almost sounded like she was confiding in him. Alec went to sit beside her, but he was confronted with the question, "What took you so long?"  
  
He would say, "I tried to get there as soon as possible. I just know how much you enjoy having me save you." No, she didn't remember him and wouldn't like his wise crack – although it seemed like she might have remembered due to her question. A simple, "I'm sorry," would suffice, but that wasn't *him*....  
  
***~***  
  
"Honestly. It doesn't even take ORDINARIES twenty minutes to walk up half those stairs. What? Lydecker too busy mixing DNA cocktails to see you slackin'?" Max turned around to stare into Alec's gorgeous hazel eyes, a smile on her face.  
  
It was impossible to think about how to rid of a boyfriend when you have a nice guy around. Well, not impossible; Max was barely able to achieve the task.  
  
"How did I get into this mess?" Max put the question into the open in case Alec had any insights. Fortunately, (or not, depending on how you look at it) he did.  
  
"What? Eyes Only isn't up to Missy-miss' standards anymore?"  
  
*Eyes Only? Oh my God . . . * A hundred pictures ran through her mind. Pictures of missions, the kiss, finding out about the virus.... and then today created a slideshow for her brain. Max burst out laughing. She could tell Alec was shocked by her reaction. She choked out, "I.... called...him a.... GEEZER!!"  
  
Alec's face softened into a sly smile. "Yeah, you did. I was personally very proud. Wait.... do you remember?"  
  
"I do now. God, I can see how I made it, but damn was that a wasteful decision. I just thought, If he's whom I love, wouldn't I just fall in love again? But I didn't. I guess I should be more sad or disappointed, but I'm just over it." Did she usually confide in Alec? If not, she should defiantly start. He really listened.  
  
"Umm...do you remember anything besides your.... ex?" Alec asked hesitantly. Max saw through his cocky façade.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember a whole lot else about Seattle," Max paused. "Could you give me a tour?"  
  
"Absolutely." 


	5. Headquarters

Chapter Five: Headquarters  
  
The two X5's sped down the streets of Seattle. Each on their bikes, both flew over the fence of Terminal City with ease and grace. Alec stepped off the seat and put his hand to help Max. Max gratefully accepted it and got up. Max obviously did not recall Alec. But he didn't mind.  
  
"Familiar yet?" Alec asked. Max only observed the toxic town before shaking her head.  
  
*Come on, Max! Don't you want to remember your friends? Remember your family? Remember me?*  
  
Alec sighed. Where to start? Terminal City was huge. He chose the place Max hung out at most.  
  
"Let's start at headquarters. You tend to hang out there a lot for.... various reasons." He didn't want to burden her with 'You rule all of the Freaks.' Alec decided he would run the place for a while. *Max needs time off anyways. She doesn't need to start working her ass off after this.*  
  
Immediately Alec had trouble keeping the transgenics from acting like Max was alpha. He could only sign using hand signals; she could hear the quietest whisper. Alec ran ahead of her to get the door of HQ while motioning, 'doesn't remember.' Trying to signal to anyone 'Max doesn't remember' was hard enough – hiding it from Max was close to impossible.  
  
***~***  
  
*How sweet. He's a real gentleman opening doors for me and all. Too bad I know he's signaling to them about me. It's kinda fun letting him think he's getting away with it though. *Max only had to look at Joshua to get a bell ringing in her head.  
  
***~***  
  
Alec could see Josh heading right for the door. Glancing at Max, he could tell she was shocked. *Shit. Is she scared? I don't smell fear...*He watched Max's face soften into a smile. *Whoa...what?*  
  
***~***  
  
"Hey Big Fella!" she cried, pulling the dogman into a hug. Memories rushed back to her. Terminal City. *How could I forget the home of the freaks?* She thought. Stepping into Headquarters, Max did the exact opposite of Alec's continual signal – she remembered.  
  
"Hey Dix! Who do you have on for the next supply run? Let's see...Mole's good on cigars. Medical needs supplies..." Looking at Alec, Max could see shock etched on his features. She winked at him, intensifying the shock. In fact, everyone was shocked. "What are you staring at? This isn't Girl Scouts! We have a nation to run here!" Grinning, she saw her associates smile in approval and turn back to their respective jobs. They knew Max was back – she wouldn't bother with greetings; she would skip right to business.  
  
*Looks like this memory thing is gonna be a breeze.* 


	6. Truly Impressive

Chapter Six: Truly Impressive  
  
Max had, once again, established her role as leader of Terminal City. Alec was relieved. He knew that if he had taken over, it would have only caused trouble. Especially when Max remembers me. I mean, she didn't used to like me taking ANYTHING over, even if it was just to get it off her back. She would most likely yell at me for being a screw up and not taking care of everyone properly. God forbid she does anything nice. But lately she has been...happier. This particular thought caused an avalanche of reminiscing. For example, she winked at me yesterday. Now that's a once in a lifetime occurrence.  
  
"Come on Maxie. Just once? It'll only take an hour." Alec had whined (but confidently) with his feet casually propped up on his desk.  
  
"No way Alec! I am SO not going on a date with you, even for a mission."  
  
"Why? Afraid of really liking me?" Alec teased, but internally he was wishing she would answer, 'No, I already do.' Seeing her nasty glare, he pushed her just a bit farther. Angry Max was so much more alive and fun than I-Run-a-Nation Max. "Or do you just not want to admit your feelings?"  
  
"Admit this," Max blurred on top of Alec in his chair, kneed him in the stomach then winked, "THAT is my feeling for you. I said no!" Then she had swiftly slammed the door to his office, causing a slight rumble.  
  
Okay, twice in a lifetime occurrence.  
  
At that moment, Max chose to blur into Alec's office, out of breath and impatient.  
  
"Alec, could you go find three semi-salvageable apartments? There are eight new transgens that need a place to stay. And, between us, I really need a break."  
  
Whoa! Max actually admitting she needs a break? Obviously, memory is not fully restored. That, or the world is coming to an end.  
  
***~***  
  
Max had been, in a positive way, different since the White incident. The two main contributing factors: she was Logan-less (thank the lord!) and she didn't remember Alec. All she knew was that they had 'history.' Good or bad, she didn't know. But there was just something between them...Even if she was thinking it only subconsciously, she would be the only one to know she felt that something. Yet she still felt ...Weird? .... Bad? ...Self-conscious? About telling the hottest guy alive she needed a break.  
  
"Sure Maxie! Three apartments on the house. But first, are you sure you don't want a massage or something on the very first break of your life?"  
  
Ignoring the last part of his comment, Max groaned. "Oh god, yes!"  
  
Alec wore his cocky smirk at her reaction, hoping it was more for his touch than the idea itself. He dragged out every step, teasing her and testing her impatience. She couldn't stand it for long.  
  
"Alec, get your ass over here!" Max pleaded with a hint of threat. Attempting to lure him over, she practically purred the word, "Now!" Alec rushed to her side, taking the bait. Men – so predictable.  
  
***~***  
  
Did Max just purr? Oh please, if there is a God, give me a chance to make her do that again.  
  
"Alec, either leave or give me...."  
  
"A massage? Oh yeah. Wait." Alec scooped up the lovely X5 and placed her on his desk. "All right, turn over."  
  
Max immediately carried out the order, anticipating mild, but requested, pain. She was pleasantly surprised. Alec's hands were gentle and intoxicating on her neck and shoulders. He was patient, touching and caressing every inch of her skin. Damn, he was making her hot.  
  
"Alec," Max breathed as he slid his hands down to massage her back.  
  
"Ummm... I'll just go...sorry." An X6 backed out of the room shocked, embarrassed and amused. Neither of the two had noticed the visitor enter the office, but they certainly noticed him leave. He hadn't even been too quiet coming in; everyone knew what Max and Alec were capable of doing, especially to each other. Fights between the two used to be daily but anyone with eyes could see there was something else going on now days. You could never be sure what the two were doing and if anyone interrupted them figuring out their...feelings, everyone in TC would not be very happy. They were getting tired of the leaders dancing around each other. The kid was extremely aware of his mistake and left the way he came – quickly.  
  
"Oh shit. I should go. But first..." After sitting up and readjusting her shirt, Max gave Alec a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered. She winked at him before scurrying off to play Superwoman.  
  
It took Alec approximately 61.523 seconds to register he hadn't breathed. Trying to cover the emotions triggered by that brief moment from...himself? Alec's thoughts returned to being cocky and full of himself. Scratch that. Three winks in a lifetime.  
  
After a second, Alec whispered so quietly, it was inaudible for even another X, "Okay, no purring, but that kiss did nicely." For once in twenty- something years, Alec felt an odd and unusual feeling that 'ordinaries' call hope. Looking up in the ceiling's direction he continued. "Thanks again. I got a kiss, a wink and a thank you all at the same time. Truly Impressive. 


	7. Flowers, Cereal and Reunions

Chapter Seven: Flowers, Cereal and Reunions  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Dark Angel nor Post. I should though.  
  
"Okay kid, this better be good. I just let an incredible massage for this," Max threatened the previous disturbance. She was close to furious. Something about earlier had felt so right and was pissed that is ended.  
  
"Ma'am –"  
  
"Max."  
  
"Max?" The X5 nodded. "There are several people in apartment 2D that are requesting to see you. They say it is urgent. Dix ushered them down and is currently with them."  
  
"Riiiiight...I'll go. Still rather have that massage," Max added.  
  
"Oh, and ma'am...Max?" the X6 questioned nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Max spun on her heel. She was annoyed enough already. Being patient was not one of her best skills.  
  
"There are some flowers for you. They were sent to the edge of Terminal City's fence." Max snatched the flowers away from the kid and read the note that had been placed inside. It read:  
  
To my honey bunches of oats,  
  
Come have dinner with me. I'll make pasta!  
  
Love, Logan  
  
"Hey kid, chuck this. Make sure I never see it again," Max said, once again annoyed. "I'd rather eat dirt," she mumbled under her breath before tossing the plant to the child and beginning the long trek to the other side of the toxic city.  
  
As she walked, Max talked to herself, venting on the previous events. "Everything was good up until then. Damn kid. Damn Logan! What kind of nickname is 'Honey bunches of oats'? Sounds like a goddamn cereal! How creative. I knew he had no imagination, but this..." Max hushed as she got in earshot of the apartment. Listening, she didn't hear more than a whisper. By taking a transgenic's closer look, she viewed Dix shutting the blinds. Obviously, the newcomers were either dangerous, one of Dix's generation or very important. Dix had become significantly more attached to Headquarters since Ashley had begun working there. Max's curiosity level was piquing as she reached the front door. She slowly knocked, and was welcomed in by Dix himself. He cleared his throat and loudly said, "Hi MAX."  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Five voices yelled as they came out from behind various items of furniture.  
  
"Oh. My. God! You.... You're...and Zack!" She pulled the blond man into a tight hug as though she would never let go. In fact, if she could, she never would. He slowly but surely returned the loving gesture.  
  
"Maxie, I never forgot you. Not for a second. I'm still filling in everything else, but you, you were always there," he breathed into her ear as tears began to fog her vision.  
  
"You too," she countered. It was all she could choke out. Eventually the pair released each other and one by one, Jondy, Syl, Krit and Zane embraced their long lost sister.  
  
Max and Jondy were immediately stuck to each other. They hadn't seen each other since the escape and tears streaked down their cheeks. "I can't believe you're here. We never should have split up. I thought you had gotten recaptured."  
  
Jondy put on a humble smirk. "Well, training comes in handy when you're dealing with big, bulky idiots."  
  
Zane was shocked at Max's looks. It was surprising how much they looked alike, although they weren't blood related. Zane couldn't stop staring at his baby sister and even whispered, "My little sister's all grown up." Max blushed, but smiled. She couldn't help but think that was something Ben would say- or at least the Ben she really knew. She knew he was here in sprit, along with Tinga, Eva and her other lost siblings.  
  
Syl couldn't stop grinning. Having seen your sister before she died is something that can only be cured by a huge hug and a promise never to die again.  
  
Krit, who always tried to be the macho man, broke down his barriers and kissed Max on the forehead, threatening her never to scare him like that again. Krit wouldn't release Max until Zack threw him his death glare and growled at him. Even so, the movement was reluctant.  
  
Electricity shot through Max and happiness overcame her. She felt at peace with the world and like nothing could get better than this. The only thing missing was an explanation.  
  
"How? I mean, all of.... and Zack?" Syl, who was closest to Max, decoded the cracked sentence.  
  
"Krit and I gained control of Zack's contact number after the Manticore job, knowing both you and Zack had been captured. Jondy and Zane both called us a couple weeks ago, to check in. We met up and explained the whole situation. When we got to the part where you 'died', Zane informed us we were wrong; he had seen you and this place on TV not so long ago. We decided to come by your apartment. Original was surprised that we didn't have Zack. She told us Logan knew where to find him. He gave us the general direction, and us being Xs we didn't have a hard time finding him."  
  
"I'm so glad to see you! Just one question: how did you get Zack to remember?"  
  
"We found that he remembered us when he saw us, heard familiar phrases and relived events. Ya know, we called him and told him Lydecker was after us. That certainly brought back a lot."  
  
"Unfortunately," Zack spoke up. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Funny thing about Manticore's shutdowns, they really mess with a girl's memory." Nods surrounded her and for once, she felt completely accepted.  
  
"Why did you have to go to drastic measures? I mean, that maneuver was only for crucial situations." Zack inquired. He was defiantly becoming himself again; he always needed specifics on missions.  
  
"I don't exactly remember, but I believe it was something like White, the new bad guy in our lives, had kidnapped me and wanted to get information out of me."  
  
"You seem to remember everything," Krit commented.  
  
"Almost. I don't remember one thing. Well, person really. Alec," Max paused at the pleasant memories that claimed her at the mention of Alec before shaking herself out of it. "But that's a different story. Plus, only Zack know – or forgets- who he even is. Hopefully you'll meet him soon. But for now, let's celebrate the first ever '09 reunion!"  
  
The six excited transgenics partied, conversed, danced and (of course) drank all night until they crashed on the couches with smiles pulling at their lips. 


	8. Double Meanings

Chapter Eight: Double Meanings  
  
"Where is Max? She's NEVER late for a morning meeting!" Alec wondered out loud. "Plus, she's got more flowers for her." He rolled his eyes at the idiot's – well, Logan's -- attempts to win fair lady's heart.  
  
"Try her apartment. Last time I saw her she was in that apartment with.... err...." Dix noticed his mistake too late. "She's probably home by now."  
  
"With? What apartment? DIX. TELL ME." Alec's stare was so heated it could give an ordinary a sunburn.  
  
"I can't really say a whole lot. It was a surprise for her, so I headed down to 2D and..." Alec had already blurred out of the room.  
  
***~***  
  
Zack, who had woken just seconds ago, heard someone approaching the apartment. Figuring it was for Max, he silently got up and reached for the door. He opened it and standing before him was a familiar blond man. He must have been someone I knew before the farm. God, that sounds weird. "Do I know you?" The man looked like a copy of his brother Ben, but Manticore had shown him well that Ben wouldn't be returning. Ben was a nomaly.  
  
"No, but your hands are quite familiar with my neck. Nice grip, by the way" the man responded cheekily with a smirk on his face. What a smart aleck! Wait...  
  
"Alec?" The blond nodded. Alec prepared himself to guard his neck.  
  
"Always glad to meet a fan. But no autographs, please." His cocky sense of humor was his first defense in case Zack still wanted revenge for his steelhead buddies.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Max. Is she here?" Alec was aware of the double meaning of his answer but didn't bother to rephrase it. Both meanings were true for him.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not letting her go with you."  
  
"Why the hell not?" The smart-ass comments disappeared along with his patience. Alec was pissed. He didn't have that kind of authority over whom she does and does not like.  
  
"Because she's SLEEPING."  
  
"Whoa. How'd that happen?" Alec was truly astonished.  
  
"We had a party."  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Alec played the part of the overprotective brother just as well as Zack and was even beating him to the punch. Then again, 'brother' was the role neither of them wanted to play with Max.  
  
"Who are you, her CO?"  
  
"No, but I care about her."  
  
"How much?" Zack interrogated.  
  
"A lot." Zack understood the hidden meaning this time. Partly from experience.  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What about the ordinary?" That was one of the most important factors of any relationship with Max.  
  
"Not in the picture."  
  
"Really?" Zack couldn't believe it. How was that possible? Their relationship-thing was like a classic TV drama in which things kept getting in the way but you just knew they would get together somehow, whether you liked it or not. Thank god they got new scriptwriters. "That bastard was one of the reasons she wouldn't leave Seattle."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, does she reciprocate?"  
  
Alec sighed. "Doubt it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She doesn't remember me. She remembers everyone and everything BUT me."  
  
"You know that has nothing to do with it. She probably wanted to keep you safe and didn't want to compromise you."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Hey, trust the guy with his own memory problems."  
  
"But...I thought you liked Max. Why are you being so supportive?"  
  
"I do. But I know her. I am one of the few people who can read her. I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to keep it on the down low. If she hears I said anything, she's gonna kick my ass."  
  
"Okay." Alec knew that threat, but it hadn't been used in a while. He smirked at the memories the phrase arose.  
  
"By the way, this is for her, not for you. As I said, I can read her..." Both of them sensed it. "We'll finish this later." Zack whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"Hey Maxie," the blonds said simultaneously.  
  
"Hey Zack, Alec," she grinned.  
  
***~***  
  
Max hadn't been sleeping for a while; she had woken up when Zack had closed the door behind him. After that, she daydreamed about a certain someone.  
  
She was at Crash, at her usual table with her usual crew. Then something – well, someone -- unusual happened. The hottest guy alive walked into the bar and everything went silent. He didn't notice that everyone was staring; he only noticed her. They locked gazes as he moved towards her. No words were exchanged between them, but as an old pre-pulse song came on, they both wanted to dance. They moved perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle. "You're perfect," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know," he smirked back.  
  
Max came out of her stupor when Krit turned on his side and started snoring. I hate sensitive hearing. Krit's two rooms away and he still wakes me up! Max began to wonder who was making those inaudible whispers coming from outside. She stepped out the apartment and was greeted by her two favorite transgenics. She greeted them back. Whoa. Zack is already getting along with Alec. I knew they would, but Zack can be overly cautious sometimes.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, hoping for an answer like, 'Nothing,' so Alec could stay and meet her siblings.  
  
"You weren't at the morning meeting and I got worried." Worried was one of those words the X's barely ever used. It showed weakness. Alec used worried and me in the same sentence? Maybe he really cares about...don't get your hopes up. What am I thinking? God I've changed. This whole memory deal has got me seriously rotated.  
  
"Well, if you've got some time, you could come in and meet my family," Max suggested hopefully.  
  
"I'd love to, but I've actually got some things to take care of. Have fun on your day off!" Alec turned to leave.  
  
"Hold up, day off?!" Max stared at Alec incredulously.  
  
***~***  
  
After convincing Max to take a day off, (which is no small feat) Alec started preparing to take over Max's job, even for only a day. Okay, first off, get rid of anything that Logan has touched... 


	9. Forgotten Past

Chapter Nine: Forgotten Past  
  
Max found Alec asleep at her desk. He looked angelic, his face free from stress and worry and his gorgeous eyelashes making small shadows on his cheeks. Max began to wonder what he was dreaming about that made him so peaceful. She wished she could make him feel this carefree more often. Upon this thought, she began to wonder why he hadn't woken in her presence. Maybe he was comfortable with her. *Maybe he trusts and cares for me? * That was quickly dismissed; he couldn't possibly care for her or trust her in more than a military/soldier sense. She wasn't sure why he kept sleeping, but just the same, it made her happy. He needed some sleep after doing her job. She had a lot to do, but she had useful genes. *NO!!! Oh, crap...*  
  
As soon as she sneezed, Alec was by her side. "Max, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You look so tired."  
  
"How do you do it? I mean, ALL of it?"  
  
"Shark DNA."  
  
"Oh, right," Alec yawned.  
  
"That's it. YOU are taking a day off. Come on." With that, she maneuvered him to his apartment, which, *Thank God *, was close to Headquarters. He was so tired he neither complained nor implied anything about her leading him to bed. After he was tucked into the covers, (which he insisted he do himself, while waving her away with persistent groans of, 'You're not my mother, Max.') She hung at the doorway, watching his breathing even out. When she was sure he was asleep, she quickly considered kissing him lightly. Then she thought against it; their first kiss would be one Alec would definitely remember. She left to do her job with a simple. "Sleep tight... my honey bunches of oats."  
  
***~***  
  
When Alec awoke a few hours later, he smiled at the memory of a caring Max telling him he had the day off. He was aware that they needed more people to work, and so was she. He decided to indulge, knowing exactly how he'd spend that first part of his free time. Maybe it wasn't what he really wanted to be doing, but he and Max didn't have that kind of relationship – yet. After exchanging his old clothes for new ones, Alec headed to Zack's apartment fully rested.  
  
When he arrived at 2D, a blond woman, who seemed very excited, greeted him. "Oh... My... God!" she uttered. "Two people alive from the dead?! This isn't happening!"  
  
"Umm.... two? Back from the dead? What?" Then the wheels started to turn in his mind. Max, to her siblings, except for Zack, was dead from that mission on Manticore so long back. But who was the other person supposedly resurrected?  
  
"Ben? You look confused. How did you find Terminal City? What happened? How are you --- alive?" Syl whispered as if she didn't quite believe what she was seeing. In fact, she didn't.  
  
Oh, once again faced with brother Ben. This'll be fun. "Ummm... actually.... I'm Ben's twin, 494."  
  
"Oh." The twinkle of hope left her eyes and was replaced by disappointment. Unlike a lot of their kind, she seemed to have forgotten to hide her emotions. Alec admired her for it. Finally, she extended her hand and said simply, "I'm Syl."  
  
Alec took the presented hand and shook it, grinning. He always took the chance to charm the pants off women, even though he was unavailable – Max would always have first dibs. "Alec."  
  
Syl giggled, "So you're the infamous Alec? Hmm... we've heard about you." She looked him up and down before mumbling, "Don't seem forgettable to me." She walked back inside, motioning for him to do the same.  
  
Alec almost choked; he had been in Terminal City awhile and it had been forever since a woman was forward with him. "Umm... have you seen Zack? I'm kind of looking for him," Alec asked, his cocky smirk intact.  
  
"Zane and Jondy wouldn't know; they've been out for hours...." The kind woman mumbled to herself. She decided to choose the one person she loved – and loved to annoy. "Krit?" Syl called. A man shuffled into view, scratching his back. He was decked out in boxers and a t-shirt, and to top it off, he didn't seem to care. He moaned, "What do you want, Syl?" His eyes widened as he caught sight of Alec.  
  
"He's Ben's twin; Alec, ya know? He's looking for Zack." Krit sized up Alec.  
  
"Oh yeah.... come in." As Alec slowly stepped farther away from the door, he was greeted with an interrogational, "So, you're Alec, huh?"  
  
"I guess so. So you're Krit, huh?" Alec mocked.  
  
"I can see where you got your name."  
  
"Most people do."  
  
"You know Max is our little sister, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Just then, Zack entered the apartment. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"This is Alec," Krit stated with obvious distain.  
  
"Yeah, he's a friend."  
  
At this, Krit looked embarrassed at the questioning. "I was just looking out for her," He mumbled and shuffled, but more swiftly, out the way he came.  
  
"Excuse him, he's just trying to help out Zack." Syl angrily stomped off to find Krit.  
  
"So, your crush on Maxie isn't so secret," Alec broke the silence first.  
  
"I'd prefer not to put it that way."  
  
"Well, I have the day off and we never finished that conversation. What do you say about taking a tour of TC while you tell me which way to put it?"  
  
Silently, Zack grabbed his jacket and the two men exited the apartment.  
  
Alec and Zack walked for quite a while without exchanging a word, although the quiet wasn't awkward. Neither blond knew how to start. The thinking time was needed, but eventually it had to end.  
  
"So... What were you saying before Maxie came?" Alec asked cautiously, but with an anxiousness and curiosity.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Really."  
  
Zack couldn't help but smile at his companion. It was odd how Alec could bring out even his inner jokester.  
  
"Okay, you can't tell...."  
  
"Anyone. I got that part."  
  
"I might as well start at the beginning."  
  
"It's a good place to start."  
  
Zack sighed. "I remember I always felt more protective over Maxie than the others. Well, except Ben, but that's a different story."  
  
"Don't worry, I got the abridged version already." Alec's commentary was half ignored by Zack, who continued on with his story.  
  
"At first, I disguised it that she was like my little sister. I managed to hide everything I felt inside until the day after the escape. I was alone as CO. It's the worst feeling possible. I knew I still had to protect my unit.  
  
"As all the people woke and came outside that morning, all I saw was 50,347 threats to my unit. The number fluctuated so often, I didn't bother keeping track. All I knew was I had to find Max and protect her. She was right, we shouldn't have split, but I didn't see any other way. I looked and looked for her. In fact, I found everyone's location except hers. Finally, when I found her, I was 21. Twelve years it took me to find that girl. Even though she was fine, I hated everyday I didn't find her. I should have done better, as a CO. When I did find her, I had to disguise myself to see her. I knew she would either follow me or convince me to stay with her if she knew my identity. I could never put her in danger and I couldn't jeopardize the others. Even so, she found out I was, well, me. When she did, she pulled me into a hug. I hate to admit it, but that was the most intimate contact I've ever had with somebody meaningful. I know, me being as sexy as I am, it's shocking," Zack managed to reveal his cocky side.  
  
Alec was shocked. Then he chuckled saying, "I've taught you well, young grasshopper." Perhaps Alec has watched too many Kung Fu re-runs on Pay-Per- View.  
  
"But, back to the story. All she whispered to me was, 'Why didn't you tell me?' At that moment, it felt like an, 'I love you.' Then, with perfect timing as usual, Lydecker decides to crash the party. We kicked their asses, but afterwards, she refused leave Seattle with me. It was like a stab through my heart. After a few more visits, I found her reasoning."  
  
"Logan," they said simultaneously, both with hatred gritting between their teeth. Damn, they hated that man with a passion; it was almost becoming a hobby. He had ruined a lot of chances with the girl of their dreams. But that wasn't a problem anymore. HE wasn't a problem anymore.  
  
Zack started again. "Deck, being the vengeful soul he is – you know, 'escape, I'll get you back, you take my place, I take yours' kinda guy – he met up with Syl, Krit, Max and me. Logan came along." After sharing another look of disgust with Alec, the story continued.  
  
"Lydecker said we had to take out the DNA lab in order to destroy Manticore – or at least all of its work. So Max and I - yes I paired us off on purpose - went to plant bombs in the lab. We did but..." Zack began to get emotional. Alec understood and didn't say a word.  
  
"There was some type of interference, X6's or something. Things come to a fuzzy patch. Both Max and I are injured, me in the shoulder, Max in the heart. We're taken back to hell, err...Manticore. I'm the one of us that's conscious. This part I remember all too clearly." A single tear presented itself on his cheek and streamed down, making a small pathway on his face.  
  
"I start freaking out. Renfro, the bitch, said she needed a heart transplant. I grab her and point a gun to her head, suggesting she become a donor. She managed to choke out, 'She's an X5. She needs an X5 heart.' Seeing that I am the only available X5 in the room, I elect myself to take one for the team – besides, I'd promised I'd give up *something * that year for Lent. Then everything goes black. You know the rest."  
  
"Whoa." Alec is speechless.  
  
After a few minutes to collect himself, Zack calmly inquires, "So, how did you meet Maxie?"  
  
Alec sighed. This would be awkward. "Well, it's your fault really. See, even though it was a great attempt, Manticore kept working and came up with an idea for more.... kids. The natural way." Zack's eyes widened with realization.  
  
"Some of the X5 males, about half, were pair off with a.... breeding partner. I was chosen to.... Breed. I walked into the cell and into Max's life. I took off my shirt and explained the situation. I wasn't as sickened at the thought as she was; we were trained to get close to a target by seducing them. I just got used to it," Alec shrugged.  
  
"You wouldn't have minded, in other words," Zack stated simply.  
  
"Not at all," Alec wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Zack smiled. The only reason he didn't crack up, besides the fact that he's ZACK, was that he wouldn't have minded either.  
  
"BUT, Max kicked me against the wall and said 'That's the only physical contact you and I are going to have.' Then she proceeded to escape. Not that she remembers any of that. Oh, and she also named me. She said it was good I liked Alec, because the second choice was Dick." Both men smirked.  
  
"That's pretty much how it happened. Now, where was our conversation yesterday going again?" Alec asked.  
  
"Okay, well, I just want to have Max be happy...."  
  
Dix ran came up to the pair. "We thought we should find you. Max is seizing." Alec and Zack only shared a look before blurring off to Max's office.  
  
***~*** A/N: Hey! I'm glad you like the story! There are still a few chapters to go, though, so keep reading!  
  
Oh, and willow, she's not faking. That would just be weird.  
  
Extra special thank you to all the faithful reviews out there – you know who you are. You guys are the best, don't ever forget it. 


	10. Shaky Memories

Chapter Ten: Shaky Memories  
  
"Max? Max? Are you okay?"  
  
"Tr.... trypto...phan," Max stuttered feebly. "Z.... Zack? A...Alec? Don't le...let them.... se...see me...like this." Neither man knew what to make of the situation. They exchanged glances, something they did a lot lately, and Zack ran to get his pills.  
  
"Hold me.... pl...please?" Alec swiftly moved to Max. He wanted to hold and comfort her so badly. He wanted to hug, kiss and soothe the pain and seizures away. He wanted her to need him. He would still want to even if she didn't. He gently lifted her up and onto his lap, reprimanding his mind for imagining situations where... _Max needs your help, not your dirty ideas!_ Instantly, his instincts to protect his own – to protect the one he loved - kicked into gear. He tucked her stray locks behind her ears and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. He bent down, kissing the top of her forehead. Suddenly, Max froze, eyes wide with shock.  
  
Zack, who had just returned, knew that face. "What? What do you remember?" He rushed to her side.  
  
Max blinked, returning from her mindless stare. "I... I just had a sudden picture..." The seizing returned, almost full-force. "I don't.... know...I felt... a sense of... Déjà vu."  
  
Alec knew precisely what she was thinking of.

"Tell me about him, about Ben?"  
  
"When he escaped, it was like there were too many things he didn't have answers for."  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Max, what is it?"  
  
"We were in the woods, he was hurt, Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there. I killed him. He asked me to, so I did. Then I ran. I saved myself. I just left his body there for them to take away."  
  
"Max, I'm sorry.""Anything specific?" Alec questioned with both fear and hope concealed in his quiet whisper.  
  
"No... damn it," Max said with pure disgust. She knew he must have been in her memory. Which was why she was pissed for not remembering.  
  
Both men could hear the distress in her voice. One gained hope while the other sighed.  
  
Zack's love for Max couldn't be described. It was what kept him going everyday. He knew Max would rid of Logan someday. They never had any chemistry. At all. He just knew; Zack could read Max like his personal storybook. He was excited to see each new chapter and in his heart, deep, deep down, there would be a fairytale ending. Unfortunately, the ending seemed farther and farther away with every page. First there was Manticore, then their separation and Logan (insert your disgusted noise here) to prolong that Disney destiny. Of course, they had overcome each of these barriers, so far. But Alec, well, Zack wasn't too sure about getting past him. He hadn't had the chance yet, but he would have to tell Alec about her. One part of Zack felt possessive, the other resigned. He was used to not having her, but now there was no Logan or Manticore to worry about and she was close enough to kiss. He was also close enough to her that he could see her true emotions. And he was so in love with her, he was going to sacrifice his own chance just to see her happy. Eventually, he was knocked out of his mental monologue by his love's voice.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Yes?" At that moment, he would have gladly plummeted off a fifty-story building if she would love him. Or if she would smile.  
  
"Give me... the damn pills," She managed before the shaking became unbearable.  
  
"Damn... Manticore... can't even... fix its... toys... properly." Eventually, after popping a few pills, the contractions became murmurs that slowed to a stop. Yet, to Zack displeasure, Max was still in Alec's loving arms. Noticing this, Max stood up and dusted herself off. She hated showing vulnerability and weakness, even to her closest friends and family. She looked embarrassed and attempted to cover it up with a smile.  
  
"Thank you. For... helping me." Max's thanks were usually few and far apart, causing the phrase to shock both men.  
  
"Alec, I'm putting you in charge for a while. See Mole – we were going to plan a supply run. Zack, help him with anything. Let me know if you need me. I'll be back in a while. Enjoy tackling that mountain of papers!" Max tried to blur, but once she turned the corner, all of Headquarters heard a loud crash. Alec winced, looked concerned, and was about to go after her when Zack grabbed his arm. Zack shook his head 'no' and mumbled, "Trust me, she's embarrassed enough as it is."  
  
Alec opened his mouth to object, but Zack sternly said, "She's still an X5. That doesn't change because you care for her. She'll come soon or we'll visit."  
  
After that awkward lull in the conversation, Zack asked, "So, this the first time Maxie got the shakes again?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec replied blandly. He hated to take orders from anyone, but, he sighed, Max HAD told him she would come soon. Alec tried to get the warm, thankful smile gracing Max's beautiful features out of his head and focus on the mountainous pile of papers calling his name.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was on a trip so this chapter was put off. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't mind getting them, really! ;)


	11. Breaking Down the Gates

Chapter Eleven: Breaking Down the Gates  
  
"Hey, what's the occasion?" Alec opened the question to anyone in the massive hubbub to answer. Spotting Max and Zack in the middle of the crowd, he squeezed his way through the packed room to them so he could repeat his question.  
  
"Birthday Party." Zack acted as if that was the only explanation necessary.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Everyone." Alec looked surprised, confused and disappointed.  
  
"What? Why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"Well, everyone's just picking out birthdays and Dix is putting them in the computer. We – I – thought you could use some rest and choose a birthday later," Max spoke up, now feeling a bit guilty at her actions. But she threw Alec off guard with what she said next. "I'm glad you're here though. Everyone, especially you, needs a reason to celebrate. I feel really bad for making you do so much of my work lately."  
  
When Alec was brought back to Earth, he replied, "No problem. I'll do your dirty work anytime, Maxie." She rolled her eyes, but the amused smile betrayed her efforts to act annoyed. How could you be annoyed at someone that hot?  
  
"What are your birthdays?" Alec asked, becoming more serious.  
  
"I'm June 17th and Zack's February 27th. What do you think yours should be?" Max wondered.  
  
"How about November 29th? Sounds important, like someone important and brilliant was born then."  
  
"Yeah, you," Max said quietly, but both men around her heard. Alec could feel his heart start to race. He saw the trust and love gleaming in her eyes, directed straight at him. _No. Not love. She doesn't love me. _

_Does she?  
_  
"Your birthday is coming up soon. Perfect," Alec said sarcastically, glad for a change of topic. "I have to get you a present."  
  
"No, you don't have to. Besides, I chose my birthday over a year ago. It's not like I meant for it to be coming up!"  
  
"Sure...." Alec teased. He was already formulating plans in his head. Suddenly, he thought of something perfect for her but....  
  
"Max! We have new arrivals! Looks like two females entering at 5th and Oak," Dix called, interrupting both Alec's thoughts and the impromptu shindig.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going already. Be back soon." She trudged over to the door, disappointed and annoyed.  
  
After informing Dix of his selection, Alec returned to Zack's side. He still hadn't gotten a chance to finish that conversation. Neither man was sure how to bring the topic up.  
  
"Want to..."  
  
"Yeah," Zack answered automatically. They stepped out of HQ, scanning the area for other party escapees. Once no one was in the direct vicinity, Zack spoke.  
  
"You must know by now."  
  
"I can make an... educated guess."  
  
"Should I flat out tell you?"  
  
"Is there something stopping you?"  
  
Zack sighed. "No." Alec picked up on his flat, hard tone of voice.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if –"  
  
"That's the thing. I do have to," Zack interrupted, sighing. "Have you ever been in a situation with someone you love where you sacrificed yourself to keep them safe or make them happy?" Alec could think of a few. Okay, one stood out specifically.

He tried to warn her, but she slapped him and ran to the car anyways. "Rachel!" He bellowed. Manticore would kill him for this, but right now, only Rachel's safety mattered. Alec simply nodded. If that was what Zack was feeling, damn he had it bad. But he knew he would sacrifice himself for Max, too. _How cheery._  
  
"Well, if you think this will lift a weight from your shoulders, go ahead." Zack sighed, knowing this was one of his few decisions he might regret.  
  
"I can read Max's emotions like an open book. Her eyes are beautifully expressive and her nose crinkles when she hates your idea or thinks you're nuts." Zack smiled, staring off into the distance and reminiscing. But suddenly his glowing expression turned off and he became his serious self again.  
  
"I saw pure joy in her eyes as she looked at me for the first time in a year. I had forgotten to be extra cautious in every big decision; being on a farm surrounded by manure can change your view of things. I misjudged that look in her eye for another form of what I wanted. I could tell, **can** tell, that she loves me by the look she gives. I thought I would tell her how I felt about her later that night. But then she told us about her memory loss. She said she remembered almost everything. Everything except for you. After saying your name, just your name, she paused, deep in thought with a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up in a way I had never seen before. They filled with love and care at the mere thought of you. I had never seen anyone so ecstatic to simply think of someone. There was happiness on all her features, enraptured at simply thinking of you. I was blown away. All my thoughts of speaking up flew from my head.  
  
"At first, I labeled you as competition. But as I studied her longer, I knew there was no way I could even come close to the way she feels about you." Zack breathed deeply, feeling relived. It was over. He would no longer dread the day he had to tell him. He sighed and tried to fight the tears. Damn they fought dirty.  
  
"Take care of her," he mumbled, leaving a stunned, frozen Alec behind. The gates weakened and a single tear slipped down his cheek. Following that was a muffled sob, then a stream of tiny drops from his stinging eyes. The sob increased and intensified. But the soldier kept walking. He walked into the horizon and away from everything. The charade was over; he had nothing to hide. He broke out into a run but once over the gate of the toxic city, he sat in the dirt and mud and broke down. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his head in his legs, letting the sobs, tears and anger out of him freely until there was nothing left. His eyes, stung with salt water, hurt almost as much as his broken heart. Almost.  
  
"Max, how many guys would give up their chance, just to see you smile?" Zack let the question linger in the empty air. Two. The number's truth began, slowly, to change Zack's depression and disappointment. Gradually, the tears and anger began to subside and evaporate, leaving a singular broken heart.  
  
"Are you all right?" A tender, caring voice spoke. Zack slowly scanned over the tall, blond woman wearily looking for threat. But no matter what, he had already shown this stranger weakness. She had to be X5; he hadn't heard her approach and she looked about twenty. Seeing no one else, Zack figured, _Oh, what the hell,_ and began his tragic story, showing the most weakness in his lifetime. More than he'd ever shown to anyone. Even Max. 


	12. Lookin' Out

Chapter Twelve: Lookin' Out  
  
Alec swallowed hard. This was the seventh time – not that he was counting or anything – that he had gone up to the door of Max's apartment. This time, he would knock. He would. Or he would turn around and leave. _Yeah, that works, too._ Suddenly, the door opened and someone crashed into him.  
  
"Oomph," the person said, obviously displeased at running into something, especially when it hurt. Looking closer, Alec realized it was the person he had supposedly wanted to talk to. Now, he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Hey Max. I was just... going to Headquarters. Ya know, go do some more work!" Alec hoped his cheerful and charming grin would help his story. Max simply laughed.  
  
"Sure, Alec. Work is what you do best, isn't it?" Max winked, stunning an already surprised blond. She chuckled at his silence as she walked in the direction of HQ.  
  
Finally processing the previous interaction, Alec yelled back, "No, but I can show you what I do best..."  
  
"Sorry, Alec, but I'm not in the mood to watch you stare and drool," Max teasingly shot back, turning the corner.  
  
"Hey!" _Maybe I shouldn't tell her yet. Yeah, I'll tell her later. Maybe._ Alec rushed after Max, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.  
  
Zack and previously mentioned blond female (X5-898, now known as Maggie) were taking a tour of Terminal City.  
  
"This would be headquarters. Maybe Max will be here." Zack lost part of his chipper attitude at the mention of his fellow '09 escapee.  
  
"We don't have to go in there if –" Maggie's caring words were promptly interrupted.  
  
"No. She's my sister; I'm going to have to see her sometime. Plus, I think you'd like her." Maggie, seeing the determination in Zack's eyes, simply sighed and followed him down the corridor.  
  
X5-898 was a soldier who specialized in medical and tactics, so naturally she was a good listener and a people person. She had entered TC with two other women in her unit when she realized she had forgotten her favorite leather jacket on her bike. She had spotted the blond sitting by the side of the road, and her cat-like curiosity had taken over. By the time Zack had finished his spiel, she had felt closer to him than anyone ever before. In fact, she had a developing crush on the guy. It was obvious he was still completely infatuated with this 'Max,' but Maggie was an extremely patient person.  
  
Maggie was deep in thought about Zack and 'Max,' so she didn't see the petite brunette until they collided into each other.  
  
Max was looking over her shoulder to watch Alec hustle around the corner. Giggling to herself, she didn't turn around fast enough to see anyone approach.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." Max's gaze shifted over to the man beside the stranger. A bit embarrassed at her clumsiness now, Max sheepishly grinned at her brother before continuing her sentence, "...looking where I was going. I'm Max. You are...?" She asked, extending a hand.  
  
"Maggie. Nice to meet you."  
  
_So this is Max? Huh... Seems nice enough. One down, one to go. Now I've just got to meet...  
_  
"Alec!" Max called, completing Maggie's thought. "Maggie, that's Alec." The blond woman could see the sparkle in Max's eye. Zack was right; she was head-over-heels. When Alec caught up to the trio, Maggie saw one reason Max had her eye on him; he was amazingly gorgeous and extremely hot. Although Maggie had made a note of her reaction, she wasn't fazed. Zack also had the same impression on her- stronger even. After just a few hours with the hot rouge, Maggie found a best friend and a possible boyfriend.  
  
As Maggie studied Alec even more from the corner of her eye, she could see the anxiousness imprinted on his features. Either he wanted to get somewhere, or _he hasn't told her yet._  
  
"Umm...Zack? Could you show me the little girl's room?" She asked politely, trying to signal her friend.  
  
"Sure, Maggie. Guys, I'll be back in a bit." He faked a smile at the couple before going down a new hallway. When they were out of hearing range, he asked, "What?"  
  
"He hasn't asked her yet."  
  
"WHAT?! He's had five hours and he still hasn't said anything?" Zack was incredulous.  
  
"I can see the anxiousness in his eyes. Plus, the wrinkles in his forehead were a total give away." Zack shrugged; he wasn't really focusing on Alec. He was more intent on the two beautiful women in his presence.  
  
"Go talk to him." Maggie pushed. Zack nodded and started back in the other direction, but then abruptly around to pose the question, "So, do you like her?"  
  
"So far, yes." A melancholy smile snaked its way onto his features. He avoided her eyes as he turned around and sulked towards headquarters.  
  
Maggie sighed as she followed the displeased man. "Zack." She had no idea what she would do, but she was determined to cheer him up.  
  
"Yep?" He spun around lazily to face her. Unclear of what she was thinking, Maggie went with the first idea that popped into her mind.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Zack was shocked at the sudden move from his new friend. But being male, and sane, he was still attracted to Maggie. All thoughts of Max were blown away and shattered as he felt her soft, luscious lips on his. The fairy-tale fireworks exploded as he returned her kiss with just as much passion. He grinned from ear to ear as they slowly parted. He couldn't hold in his emotions and happiness radiated off of him.  
  
Maggie was shocked and very pleased at her gesture being returned. She was so ecstatic; she didn't know what to do next. They both should have had a tactic they could use, but instead, they just stood there grinning like idiots.  
  
Zack was the first to recover. "I should go.... Err... talk to Alec. Why don't you go see Max and she'll get you a room." Maggie giggled slightly at his unusually deep tone.  
  
He wandered off, glancing back at Maggie with a smile on his face. He knew Max and Alec would have their 'happily ever after' – and now he was pretty damn sure he'd have his, too. Max, although gorgeous, fun, caring and so much else to him, she was his sister; and that was a level of love nothing could tarnish. It might take a while, but he would get over her. Then he would have Maggie. In such a short period of time, she had brought out so many good sides to him. She, Max and Alec had transformed him from 'X5-599 – super soldier' to Zack, an extraordinary brother and friend. _Gee, I'm turning into a sap._ But even that thought broadened his smile. There was just one more thing he had to do; help his baby sister. 


	13. What Am I Supposed to Say?

Chapter Thirteen: What Am I Supposed to Say?  
  
Alec was nervous. Sure, Zack was a nice guy and all, but all bets were off when it came to Max. Alec was positive, he could tell by the glint in the blonde's eye, that whatever it was that they were going to talk about, it had to do with Max. Alec had now gotten into the habit of looking into people's eyes and really reading them. It seemed to be a new craze going around. '_New and Improved - Understanding! Brought to you by '09er and various commercial sponsors._' Alec had bought in on the product and it seemed to help. For example, Zack was obvious when he wanted to talk about Max. His eyes would have a predatory, protective spark to them. So, seeing that look as he said, "We gotta talk," was not exactly good news.  
  
_Did he decide he wants Max for himself and doesn't want me to talk to her? Did Max hear about the whole ordeal and tell them both to fuck off? Did the emotion in Max's eyes evaporate and disappear?_ Alec was racking his brain for the reason of the meeting about to commence, but nothing seemed to fit perfectly. Once Zack had concluded that they were far enough away, he began to answer Alec's mental questions.  
  
"Okay, have you told her yet?" Zack wanted to double check before he blew up and gaveAlec a lecture.  
  
"I...well...I was.... I figured I'd... wait awhile." At Zack's glare, he blurted out, "All right! So I was nervous! Jeez." Zack sighed and took a deep breath; this would take a lot of air.  
  
"You've had **five hours** to know if the girl of your dreams – Max -- likes you! If she loved me, I wouldn't be here right now! I'd be with her. Sure, I'd be nervous. I'd be nervous as hell, but this is Max we're talking about. You'll know if she doesn't feel the same. She'd think it was a load of bull and ask who paid you. But if she loves you too, the rewards will be huge. She'll get that warm smile on her face, look into your eyes..." Zack trailed off, smiling at the mental image.  
  
"What have you got to lose? Hope and a bit of dignity maybe? With your cocky ego, it will always return. What could you gain? Well, you've got eyes, you know."  
  
The question, 'What have you got to lose?' repeated in Alec's mind. _Not anything you can't afford_. There was always the possibility that he'd lose Max, but he was confident that wouldn't happen. He was important to TC, or so Max had said. Plus, he could always tell her he was just messing with her later.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to her. But...who's the blond?" Zack rolled his eyes. He had the most amazing girl in the world – except for Maggie -- and he was still looking at other women!  
  
Before Zack could open his mouth to shame Alec at his actions with yet another lecture, Alec broke in. "I'm just wondering because she looked very into you. I think you should do something about it."  
  
"I can figure things out. I can get her when I want."  
  
"What are you, her CO?" Zack knew his next line.  
  
"No, but I care about her."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Really?" Alec was surprised.  
  
"Yep." Zack smirked to himself.  
  
"Does she reciprocate?"  
  
"Yep." His smirk only grew.  
  
"Damn, you work fast!"  
  
"Yep." The smirk turned into a full-blown grin.  
  
Alec cleared his throat. "Why are you still here? If she loved me, I wouldn't be here right now! I would be with her! What have you got to lose?"  
  
Zack only smiled at his friend's impersonation. "Thanks for the speech. I think I'll take you up on that." Zack glanced back at a temporarily stunned and confused Alec before going back to find Maggie.  
  
Alec, finally registering the previous events, called, "Hey! That's not what you're supposed to say!"  
  
Zack turned around and replied, "No, that's what you're supposed to say!" Alec could only frown and trail after him, contemplating what exactly he would say to Max. 


	14. When One Door Closes

Chapter Fourteen: When One Door Closes...  
  
Alec found Max in Headquarters, helping Maggie find a room in the heavily packed transgenic city. He smiled, watching Max laugh at some comment the blond had made. Simply watching Max's beautiful, thick brown hair dance as she threw her head back in giggles put Alec in a daze. Her grin was like a hidden treasure chest; although hard to find, it would brighten the lives of those who truly looked for it or those who luckily stumbled upon it. He was mesmerized by her angelic laughter...  
  
A throat was cleared behind him, causing Alec to return from his trance and turn around. He was met with Zack's death stare, which screamed 'Go!' Alec nodded at the silent threat before walking into the room. He looked back at Max... well, where Max had been just a few moments ago. Scanning the room thoroughly, Alec spotted Max about to leave with Maggie in tow.  
  
"Max! Max, wait!" Abruptly Max spun on her heel to face him. Alec rushed towards her, noting her growing impatience.  
  
"Alec, can this wait? I have to show Maggie her room, organize a supply run, find a place for X6s to practice Escape and Evade, and there are a few more things I have to do before heading over to the sewers to meet one of Logan's many useless contacts." Max bit her lip and her forehead wrinkled as she looked up at Alec.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." One glance back at a menacing Zack changed his mind. "Actually, it's kind of important."  
  
"Oh, okay. So... what's up?" Alec's eyes widened at her words; Max had just pushed back a whole list of important things back for _him._ That was yet another sign that now would be a good time for this discussion.  
  
"Well, Max, I was thinking..." Alec stopped, noticing that all of headquarters had become their audience. "Err... can we go somewhere more.... private?"  
  
"Sure." Max grasped for his hand, intertwining their fingers before she pulled him into his office. Before shutting the door, Max called, "Maggie, Mole will show you where your apartment is located. It's pretty close to Zack's, so you'll fit right in." After sending her friend a wink, Max closed the door and turned to face a smiling Alec.  
  
"So..." Max began awkwardly.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe...well...Max could you ever like me?" Max's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Alec looked down at her with deep, hope filled eyes.  
  
"Sure Alec. You're already my friend. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Alec placed his hand over his shoulder, glancing everywhere before looking into Max's eyes. "That wasn't what I meant, actually."  
  
"Then what did you mean, actually?" Max's head spun with ideas of what he could possibly be suggesting.  
  
Alec paused at the simple question. What did he mean? Was he in love with her? "All I know is that I like you and have feelings for you. When I'm with you, everything seems to fit together."  
  
Max stared. Her jaw dropped. She tried several times to speak, but words refused to form.  
  
"Max, say something." Alec was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea or not.  
  
"Oh. Well, okay."  
  
"That's it?" Alec wasn't sure if he should be offended, disappointed or both.  
  
"Alec..." Max eyes became weighted and heavy with regret. Her interest in the floor skyrocketed. Finally, she got the words out. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Now Alec was even more confused. Apparently, Zack was wrong.  
  
"Alec, you are handsome, funny, respectful, hot, sweet, caring, responsible and gorgeous. You are every girl's dream..."  
  
"So why aren't I yours?"  
  
The raw hurt and desperation in the sentence sent shivers up Max's spine, pinning her with even more guilt. "That's the thing. You are."  
  
Alec's mind tried to comprehend the situation. Zack was right, but wrong. She wanted him, he was her dream guy – but she wouldn't go out with him? Now where was the sense in that?  
  
"I am?"  
  
Max nodded slowly. Shame clouded and swirled within her eyes.  
  
"So why won't you go out with me?"  
  
"Alec..." Max avoided his eyes like the plague.  
  
"Come on, Max, just once?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why? Afraid of really liking me?" He brought back part of their conversation from months ago. He did so without realizing it; his and Zack's conversation had sort of screwed with his brain. Max recognized the phrase but thought nothing of it - all of his words were hitting home.  
  
"I already do. But that's just it. I know I really like you, but that's all I can think of. I still don't remember you. To refresh your memory, I haven't exactly had the best relationships. I have to be kind of cautious. I've learned a lot about you these past few months. I vaguely remember knowing you. But I don't think I can do it. Not until I remember."  
  
"I can tell you! But the past's not that important. Can't we just move on?" Alec said with a hint of nervousness snaking its way into his voice.  
  
"No! Alec! Why don't you want me to remember?" Max's face was red with anger and hurt as she searched for some reason, any reason, for his behavior.  
  
"I do...just, Max, I really..." Alec began to sweat bullets.  
  
"Really what?" Max slipped into her hand-on-hip 'I'm-a-pissed-off-bad-ass' stance.  
  
"We weren't this close."  
  
"So?" _What kind of reason is that?_  
  
"I'd rather you know Alec the good guy." Oblivious to their past situations, Max couldn't decode his secret meaning.  
  
"God, Alec, you're being completely irrational!"  
  
"Max, I just now got up the courage to tell you this. I just want you. Now." _Don't make me wait._  
  
"I want you, now, to **shut up**!" Max blurred out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
"Fuck!" Alec yelled. Not knowing what else to do, he sat on his desk, sighing before going back to work.  
  
Max froze, hand still on the doorknob in a death grip. Memories pummeled her like a punch in the gut.  
"Come on, Maxie, just once? It'll only be an hour."  
"No way, Alec! I am SO not going out with you, even if it is for a mission."  
"Why not? Afraid of really liking me? Or do you just not want to admit your feelings?"  
"Admit this. THAT is my feelings for you. I said NO!" Then she quickly  
slammed the door to his office.  
  
"We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner."  
  
"You know, this isn't exactly a plum assignment for me either. You  
spent half your life out there in filth and degradation. I could catch  
something."  
  
"Alec. I can live with that.  
"Good, 'cause my second choice was Dick."  
  
"Okay, fine, but when he's dead can I go home?"  
  
"Hey weird kid, want some hydrogenated imitation pork product? No? All  
right, more for me."  
  
"Well, when the going gets cute, the tough get going."  
  
"Hey Max!"  
"Alec, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Stealing a baseball, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Guess we're going to have to get their attention, then."  
"Please tell me you're going to get naked."  
  
"Max will get over it, all right? You know why? Because underneath  
that—that sadomasochistic leather and that—that tough-girl image,  
she's nothing but a big softie."  
"Joshua?"  
"Okay, I gotta go."  
  
"Monty Cora?"  
"It's a...stage name."  
  
"I always go for the ones I can't have."  
  
"It's just because she's hot you know."  
"What is?"  
"Everything."  
  
"I hate this. I've been stuck in here for over an hour to facilitate  
you having sex! That's what I've been reduced to. I'm a pimp."  
  
"I thought I'd just hang out 'cause it's so _comfy_. ...Ya know it's all  
your fault I'm sitting in this monster saliva to begin with."  
  
"As I all ready explained to the others, he's a... Tasmanian Ant-eating  
Aardvark. An Ant-vark as we in the trade like to call it."  
  
"Max, come on, fifty bucks and you get to humble your old buddy Alec."  
  
"Last time you were caught by White and put your ass in a cage. So how  
can you be stupid enough to get back in the ring?"  
"Funny, I've been asking myself the same question."  
  
"That's for the virus."  
"That was NOT my fault."  
"That's for trying to kill Joshua."  
"I was just trying to protect my own."  
"And that's for getting paint all over my research papers."  
"Oh, yeah, that was my bad."  
"That's for making Joshua deliver your packages."  
"Max, cut it out!"  
"That's for losing my baseball. And this...if for whatever stupid thing  
you do next."  
"Okay, that's it. It's my turn now, bitch."  
  
"Uhh... thank you. That's enough."  
"But the song's not over yet!"  
"You're just so beautiful I can't take it anymore. Why don't you go  
over and give my two buddies a dance?"  
"THIS is how you save a mermaid?"  
  
"What are you **doing**?"  
"Fitting in."  
  
"I'm thinking."  
"You're talking."  
"I can do both."  
"I doubt that."  
"Well you just lost your tip."  
  
"So, the girl in the tank, she's just a friend, right?"  
  
"See, he's not gonna die for anybody. He's gonna swim away and meet a  
nice flounder somewhere."  
  
"Never a welcoming word with you, is there Max?"  
  
"I mean, it's not like I intended to date them both as the same time.  
Then when it turned out I was dating them both at the same time, it's  
not like I didn't intend to tell both girls about the other one. You  
know, eventually. But let's be real for a moment, shall we? I mean,  
say that I did tell them. What would happen? Same thing. Big fight.  
Lots of anger and resentment and recriminations and then who wins?  
Nobody wins."  
"Well, at least in this case, you won."  
"Exactly. Well, no, seeing as now neither of them is speaking to me  
right now, making any kind of sex a virtual impossibility. At least  
for a couple of days."  
  
"You mean this 'unique ketchup, unlike any other'?"  
  
"Did you know he could play?"  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I'm always all right."  
  
"He's not my boy."  
  
"Call me crazy, but I got the feeling you're in some kind of jam."  
"Okay, you're crazy."  
  
"You know we don't always get along."  
"Nicely understated."  
  
"What's that?"  
"It's a hole in my body made by a bullet."  
"Been there, done that."  
  
"I told Logan you and me were together."  
"Yeah, so blame Alec, because he's just the type of jerk that'd steal  
another guy's girl."  
  
_So that's what he didn't want me to remember. What a jerk. He's still irrational. I'm still stubborn. We hated each other. I don't know why that even changed._ As she thought that, another wave of memories hit even harder than the first, trying to convey their message to the stubborn women who was about to ruin her life.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry."  
  
"Alec."  
"To the rescue. Still want to kick my ass?"  
  
"Listen, if you ever want to talk --"  
"About what?"  
"About anything."  
"Now why would I want to do that?"  
"Just consider the offer open."  
"Listen. Thanks for saving my ass."  
"You all right?"  
"I'm always all right."  
  
"I'm always ready."  
"Funny, that's what Lola said."  
  
"Ames White and his familiars. Sounds like a rock band."  
  
"Max, we're getting you out of here."  
  
_ But if I know him, why would I have another boyfriend?  
_  
"Hey Maxie, you okay?"  
  
"I...called him...a... Geezer!"  
"Yeah, you did. I was very proud."  
  
_ Do I usually confide in Alec? If not, I should really start. He truly listens.  
_  
"Are you sure you don't want a massage on the very first break of your life?"  
"Oh god yes!"  
  
"You're perfect."  
"I know."  
  
"You weren't at the morning meeting and I got worried."  
  
_When I was sure he was asleep, I considered kissing him._  
  
_Our first kiss will be one Alec will defiantly remember._  
  
"Ho.... hold me...Pl...please?"  
  
_ His caretaker instincts kicked into gear. He pulled my stray locks  
behind my ears and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
_  
"I'm glad you're here, though. Everybody, especially you, needs a  
reason to celebrate."  
  
"How about November 29th? Sounds like someone important and brilliant  
was born then."  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"I can show you what I do best."  
  
"I can't believe you don't constantly drool over Zack."  
"With all these gorgeous guys around, you become kind of immune to it.  
Well, to most of them, anyways."  
"Alec?"  
"Maybe."  
  
"I like you and have feelings for you."  
  
"Afraid of really liking me?"  
"I already do."  
  
"I'd rather you know Alec the good guy."  
  
"I do. I already do," Max sighed. _Wait... did I seriously say no to him? Oh crap, I gotta do something.  
_  
Quickly, Max slipped back into Alec's office, desperately searching for a plan.  
  
"Max?" Alec looked at her quizzically for her actions. He walked around the desk, as if it would answer his question.  
  
Suddenly, Max stepped forward, placing herself about a foot away from her blond companion. Slowly reaching her hand up towards his face, in one swift motion ------------ She slapped him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Alec said, indignant and confused.  
  
"That was for taking so long and making me forget you. And this," Max pulled Alec's head down. "...Is for saving me and helping bring back my memory." She was about to brush her lips against his, as she had wanted to do for some time now, but...  
  
"I gotta save you more often," Alec grinned, igniting an unusual fire in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Alec?" Max said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Max lost the innocent look, ditching it for a sexy, seductive, pissed- off glare.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."

The End


End file.
